


I'm Here

by ya_idjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oops, brothers are fighting, cas is there to ease his bby's mind, deanie weenie, destiel is canon in basically all of my shit, hoobly boobly, it's pretty short, movin' quick kinda fic, mush, ohnoes, shaaaameless fluff, sorry - Freeform, the only reason i haven't deleted this is bc kitteh left kudos, ugh these two are so cute i can't even, whooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_idjits/pseuds/ya_idjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguing with his brother is one of Dean's least favourite things to do, but maybe cuddling with his angel can help get him in a better mood. Shameless fluff (which is kinda unavoidable with these two dumbasses). :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

“Jesus Christ, Dean, I am not a baby anymore! You don’t have to protect me!”

“It’s my fucking job, Sam, I can’t just stop! Do you even understand how much shit I go through to keep you safe?”

“Oh, yeah, getting yourself killed is your job. Why don’t you trust that I can take of myself? Why don’t you trust me?”

“I do! I – God, Sammy, do you know how hard that would be? To just let you get hurt?”

“How do you know that I would get hurt?”

“I just – Sam!”

“See? This is what I’m talking about! You don’t _trust_ me!”

“Sam? Sam!” Dean watched in defeat as his brother slammed the motel room door behind him. “Dammit!”

He didn’t know how long he sat there, staring at his hands with his shoulders slumped, before he heard the fluttering of wings and something warm pressed into his neck. Castiel’s stubble tickled his skin, and the angel’s lips brushed down to his collarbone before pulling away, almost making Dean whimper in protest.

“Something happened,” Cas said, sitting on the bed next to Dean. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.” Dean’s voice was raspy. “Just a little argument. Nothin’ too serious.”

“Dean.” At the sternness in his angel’s tone, he glanced up to meet the piercing blue gaze. “Everything is serious. We’re in the middle of the apocalypse.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I guess. Sam’s just being a little shit.” He leaned in for a peck on the lips before standing up and walking to the fridge to get a beer. He cracked it open as he sat back down, taking a long swig.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cas murmured.

Dean gulped his beer and shrugged.

“ _Dean._ Do you want to talk about it? Use your words.”

Dean sighed noisily and rolled his eyes like a bitchy teenager. “Sure, Cas if that’s what you want.”

Cas pressed his lips into a tight, grim line, looking hurt. “I am not going to force you into anything, Dean. You are fully aware of that.”

Dean’s eyebrows knit. How did Cas make him feel so guilty without lifting a finger? Was that a special angel skill, or did it just come with the whole I-think-I’m-in-love-with-you package? Either way, whenever Cas turned that endless blue gaze on him, Dean faltered, got tongue-tied, sometimes fucking fell over. Yep, he was love struck.

Ugh. Chick-flicks moments.

He set his beer on the coffee table. “I don’t know how to talk about it. It’s just – Sam, he thinks that he can go and do whatever the hell he wants, and he _can_ , and maybe that’s the problem. That I can’t stop him. That he doesn’t need me anymore. He could just, y’know, _leave,_ and…” He took a ragged breath. “That scares me shitless, Cas.”

The angel shuffled closer, slipping his arm around Dean’s back, rubbing his thumb soothingly against Dean’s cotton-clad shoulder. Dean leaned into his boyfriend, losing himself in Cas’s clean, smoky scent, the warmth of his embrace. This was what he needed; comfort. Even better that it was coming from Castiel, the angel – freaking _angel_ – who had raised him from hell and somehow saved his ass and whooped his ass and made Dean fall head-over-heels in love.

As they sat on the crappy bed in the crappy motel room, Dean leaned further in, almost laying across his angel’s lap. He could deal with a few pansy moments if it meant feeling better. “I love you.”

Cas curled his fingers over Dean’s chest, over his heart. “I know.”

Dean laughed. “Asshole.”

Cas just smiled.


End file.
